Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of scenarios to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information. Maintaining accurate replicated backup storage of the information is often very important for a variety or reasons (e.g., disaster recovery, corruption correction, system maintenance, etc.). However, maintaining large duplicate resources is typically very complicated, resource intensive and expensive.
Some conventional attempt to utilize thin storage to provision a primary storage resource (e.g., primary volume group, etc.). The virtual nature of thin storage can offer some flexibility to create a very large volume (e.g., storage container for the filesystem, etc.). Attempts to replicate the primary thin storage on a secondary storage resource similarly involves provisioning a large volume of the same size, however conventional attempts to provide thin storage to provision a primary storage resource and secondary storage resource are often complicated and difficult. It is usually very difficult or complex to support some thin storage functionality such as reclamation on the secondary storage resource.